Seasons
by Lemon Wine
Summary: AU:CloudReno: When touring the path called life you will often run into problems, especially if your stuck with Reno :Warning: slight smut, light drug use and general Reno naughtiness.
1. Uno

Leaves swirled around, across the streets, into every nook and alley, coating the city in a blanket of orange and brown through the soft glow of the slowly setting sun.

Cool breeze played with few remaining leaves of every tree, and the hair of the passer buyers, all with their heads bent against the wind as it licked at their cheeks.

Everything was serene and quiet, blending into each other except for two young men walking along the sidewalk.

To somebody simply passing the two, they would have seemed unrelated, walking next to each other on the crowded New York City path by chance, like so many others. But to someone knowledgeable in the signs of love, the small actions preformed between the pair would whisper volumes.

The thinner of the two, a wiry, high cheeked man with a shock of bright red hair kept on sending the blonde next to him fervent glances, shockingly bright green eyes conveying a sense of anxiousness. He walked with an air of ease and slight arrogance, his movements gentle but direct.

His clothes seemed to defy the impression; a simple pair of worn jeans and a dark brown bomber jacket with the collar pushed upwards along with scuffed brown shoes were all he had on. The half smirk on his face was more than enough to keep others around him wary though.

The blonde next to him, a bit shorter, but definitely the strongest of the pair was completely the opposite. He was slightly bulky, and muscle could be seen shifting beneath the thin white shirt he wore as he walked alongside the fire haired man. Deep blue eyes, which expressed a somber personality, stared straight ahead, a clear attempt at trying to ignore the stares and subtle brushes against his arm courtesy of his partner, as they continued on in complete silence.

His blonde hair was the feature that stood out most, spiked at gravity defying lengths, yet still swayed with the wind, not stiff with gel or hairspray. With dark wash, nearly black jeans and only his shirt and thick black boots on, one would think the blue eyed man would be shivering in this weather, but he seemed fine, the only sign of some discomfort being the slight downward twitch of his lips.

And so they walked.

The sun was nearly gone now, and the streets were quickly clearing as children went inside at the calls of their parents, and students and workers came home, eager for a warm dinner to replace the chill settled in their bones.

Yet the two continued walking until they were no longer surrounded by bright lit town homes and smiling people; now they were between grimy apartments and dark alleys.

The red head was pushing the collar of his coat as high as possible, rubbing his hands together to create some more heat as what little bit more warmth the sun had offered disappeared.

"Man…It's so cold, how are ya not freezin' Cloud?" he mumbled, his breath coming in soft grey mist in front of him.

"Shut up Reno, you're the one who decided to walk" The now identified blonde growled out, refusing to show just how 'freezin' he was.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know it was gonna take so long ta get home" Reno whined in response, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Ya don't have ta be such a bastard about it…" he added under his breath darkly.

"What was that last bit?" Cloud growled out, turning his head to face the now smirking fire topped man beside him as they stopped in front of a rather ominous looking apartment complex, comprised of dirty bricks and foggy glass windows, half of which were cracked or had the curtains pulled hastily shut.

"Nothin, just said I know exactly how ta warm ya up" Reno whispered into the blondes ear deviously, his bright green eyes smirking in the moonlight.

"Wait until were at least inside our room…I don't want an elevator episode again" The blue eyed man muttered, cocking an eyebrow at the suddenly cheerful grin Reno put out as they entered the building.

"Fine…Maybe we can use the hallway this time, give the lady next door the show of her life, eh?" Was the only response he got before an elevator door dinged softly, and it began to slide creakily open; unfortunately it stopped half way and made a mechanical whirring, broken noise.

"Ah damnitt, not this again!" The red head near shouted, kicking the malfunctioning door violently as Cloud squeezed his way through.

"Are you coming?" He asked with a smirk as the door began to slide shut right in front of him.

It closed with a sharp click right in Reno's' face.

The blonde made sure to ignore the "You bastard"'s and "Fuck you"'s that followed him up.

Leaning against the crudely painted wall, Cloud smiled to himself. The redhead was angry, and that only made him feistier in bed.

As he made his was way slowly upwards, he could hear fast footsteps through the wall, and knew Reno was racing his way up the stairwell that was right next to the elevator shaft, trying to reach the top first.

_'He's going to forget about the missing step'_

A loud thump and a muted curse followed.

As the elevator door creaked open, Cloud allowed himself to chuckle lightly before Reno came dashing around the corner, limping slightly.

"Asshole!" He shouted, lurching to a stop in front of his partner and panting slightly; bent over, hands on knees trying to catch his breath.

The blonde stared down at him for a second before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small rusted silver key.

"Don't ignore me!" Reno exclaimed, following the stronger one into the room and shoving the door shut behind him.

Cloud continued the silent treatment, tossing the key onto their cluttered kitchen counter and slipping his shirt off languidly, collapsing onto the couch and closing his eyes.

_'1… 2… 3…' _

In an instant, someone was straddling his hips.

"I want attention" he heard the fire haired man growl into his ear, already shrugging his jacket off and grinding his hips against the blondes.

Cloud feigned disinterest, ignoring the bulge growing in his pants to further enrage the redhead.

"Come on…" Reno whined, pouting and increasing the friction between them, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. "Cloud…Please" he mumbled, hands splayed against the blue eyed mans chest.

Bringing his hands up towards Reno's hair, he began to stroke the soft strands slowly, causing the red head to lean into his touch, moaning softly. Then without warning, he gripped tightly and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, taking complete control as skinnier man made needy, breathy noises against him.

"You know I can't say no when you ask like that" Cloud panted, already fumbling with his pants.

Reno just smirked, allowing Cloud to drag him into another brutal kiss.

This was life.

------- ------

Short test chapter to see if people are interested!

Yes…I randomly had an autumn yaoi urge when I noticed the trees in my area are starting to turn brown XD

This will be an ongoing series depicting Cloud and Reno through the years and seasons, and its chock full of delicious Cleno (CloudxReno XP)

Reviews are loved :D


	2. Worry

Reno rolled over, shielding his eyes from the stabbing streams of sunlight filtering through the bent and broken blinds. Groaning, he pulled a soft pillow over his head, burrowing deeper into the mattress of the bed he was laying on, earning him a glare from the other person in the room.

Cloud couldn't help but smile a little though.

Reno was an incredibly cranky morning person, but the thing was, they didn't get much sleep the night before so the blonde couldn't blame him this time around. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the mattress, he leaned over; pulling the pillow from the sleeping mans' face.

"Get up."

Reno groaned again. "Jes' a few mohre minutes..."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and pinched his cheek, yanking hard. "Get up," he ordered again, watching as one green eye lazily drifted open to send a half-hearted glare at him.

"Wha' time is it?" Came the redheads' drowsy question.

"Eight."

"I'm gonna have ta' kill you Cloud" was the growled out response, and Reno turned over to go back to sleep…

He was quite content, his eyes drifting shut when suddenly someone was nipping the back of his neck, and Clouds weight was gently settling on top of him,

"If you wake up now we might have some time to actually make some breakfast for once…" He whispered encouragingly, loving the way the redhead tensed and then suddenly melted against his touch.

"I gotta better idea…" Was the murmured response, a slightly husky sound to the slender man's voice. Twisting his body expertly, still beneath Cloud, so that his chest was now pushed flush to the blondes, the redhead gave a mischievous smile and rolled his hips smoothly.

The blondes' eyes narrowed, and although he was slowly hardening at the simply _perfect _way Reno's hips seemed to move against his, he grunted out in a negative manner. "We don't have time for that this morning…"

The redhead moaned softly as he ground a fraction faster than before, pouting, "We can just skip breakfast…"

"No, you can't be late to work and I don't want to miss class" Cloud sat up, ignoring the chuckle Reno gave when he saw the blue eyed mans semi hard cock.

"Somebody wants it…" He teased, stretching his arms. Yes, he wanted sex right now, but he could wait, he got enough of it as it is. As an added bonus in _not _pining for it he didn't anger his blonde-lover; they seemed to be off to a good morning.

"No, now march mister" Cloud grunted, standing up and ignoring the whistle the redhead threw his way as he headed to the bathroom, leaving the door open and turning the knobs of their tiny, obviously one-person shower, on.

Stepping inside he began scrub some shampoo into his hair when Reno suddenly slipped into the cubicle as well, remaining silent for once and wrapping his arms around blondes chest.

The blue eyed man paused his hair ministrations to enjoy the small gesture, knowing that coming from Reno, it meant a lot.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He murmured softly, setting his head down on the thinner mans shoulder and blowing a wisp of crimson hair out of his way. He felt, rather than saw the redhead nod and gently pulled Reno out of the embrace to turn him around.

Squirting some shampoo onto his fingers he gently massaged the green-eyed mans scalp, and in the close quarters of their small shower the redhead had no other choice but to lean against the blondes chest, sighing in satisfaction.

After a few minutes of helping each other wash and rinse, they both exited the shower slowly, passing the one towel in the bathroom to each other to try and dry off.

"So what do we have to eat for breakfast man?" Reno called out from the bathroom, rubbing the towel through his damp hair when Cloud walked out and headed for the rickety old closet on the opposite wall of their bedroom to look for some clothes.

"We have half of box of cereal left, I can pick up some food on the way back today" The blonde answered, pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved, thick grey shirt with a collar. Frowning at the lack of response from his lover, he added on "Want me to pour you a bowl?"

"Nahh, I'll just skip today, yo" Came said man, a sheepish smile on his face as he pulled on a pair of black boxers from the floor.

"You're losing weight Reno" The stronger of the two stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've just been busy is all, no worries" The redhead drawled, doing up the button of the tattered light jeans he was now wearing, sighing as they slipped down his waist slightly.

"Too busy to eat? That's not like you" The blonde muttered, but they fell upon deaf ears as the slightly taller man was pulling on a bright yellow T-shirt.

At the lack of response, Cloud just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I have to tutor after class today so I'm going to be home a bit late, is that alright?"

"Yeah s'fine, no worries, I actually gotta head up to Ralphs for a sec today so I might be a little tardy too" Reno replied, giving a slight yawn.

"Alright, just…Be careful down there, you know they aren't exactly fond of us in that area"

"Of course Cloudy" The pale man cooed, sticking his tongue out playfully and shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"What are you getting?"

"A carton of cigarettes, some weed, I think a little coke, s'alright with you?"

Cloud frowned at the mention of the white powder Reno had been succumbing to more and more lately, a strange feeling rising in his chest. Was it worry?

"Just don't overdo it" He muttered, quickly stowing the emotion away, Reno was an adult and could choose what to do with his own body… But then why did it feel wrong to the redhead destroy himself like this?

"Like I said, no worries" Came the sheepish reply, but the weak smile that came along with it contradicted Reno's words.

After no response from the blue-eyed man, the redhead rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a crooked smile, "I guess I'll be headin' out now then, I'll see you around Cloudy" he teased, approaching the blonde and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

When he made to pull away the blonde brought a hand up to his neck and gently pushed him back, sliding his tongue out to ask for entrance.

Reno obliged almost instantly, parting his lips and allowing Cloud to enter. They lazily moved against each other, hands roaming bodies in exploration, and when oxygen was needed, they drew away slowly; both flushed a light pink color.

"Well if that wasn't the best goodbye I've had in awhile" The green eyed man smirked, panting slightly, "Still sure we cant squeeze in a quickie before the day starts?" he added hopefully.

Reaching over to give him a light pat on the bum, Cloud just shook his head, lips twitching at a smile "Just get to work, I'll see you later"

With a mischievous wink, the paler of the two swaggered out of the room, and when the blonde heard the front door open and shut, he sighed.

Time for school.


	3. Cocaine

Cloud sighed at the scene before him as he entered the apartment, brow furrowing slightly.

Reno was sprawled limply across the couch on his stomach in the middle of their apartment, his face pressed into one of the cushions as his right arm drifted lazily over the edge, long fingers barely touching the cold floor, a rolled up piece of _smoking _paper held between them.

He wasn't asleep however, because incoherent mumbling and giggles could be heard as the redhead shifted a bit to see who had walked into their home, a crooked grin spreading across his face as he saw the familiar spiky blonde hair.

"Heya Cloud-o" He crooned out, rolling onto his back and attempting to sit up; only managing to get half way upright before collapsing back down into another fit of hysterical laughter, bringing the now identifiable joint up to his lips and taking a long drag.

The blue eyed man just shut the door softly behind him and headed over to the only window in their tiny apartment, opening it in an attempt to filter out the strong smell of marijuana now inhabiting the room. Unfortunately, the pane of glass didn't want to seem to budge more than half way open, but the blonde knew that's what they got for paying so little rent.

Reno, who was in the middle of another deep breath of his weed, seemed to find this humorous and let out a snort of laughter, smoke shooting out of his nostrils as he did so.

"It's not funny" Cloud growled out, closing his eyes as a small frown donned his features.

He hated when fire topped man was high; he became childish, or at least more so then usual. (Of course it was tolerable when they were both high, which just wasn't the case right now.)

"Whatever man, its fuckin' hilarious, your…Your hair, is like, man, it's _so _tall and stuff, and…The window" The thin man stopped mid sentence to take another long drag, but the look on Clouds face made him change tone when he continued;

"You're mad at me…" He mumbled, pouting and huffing another drag as he watched the blonde curiously.

The blonde didn't respond, just stalked past the clearly stoned man into the bedroom.

"Hey, where a' ya goin?" Reno called after him, and his voice cracked slightly. There was a moment of silence before he was once again nearly convulsing with laughter, this time at himself.

Cloud shut the door of their shared room and sighed, he was going to take a nap, and hopefully by the time he woke up, the redhead would be in a more coherent state.

Collapsing onto the pillows he looked at the small digital clock on the nightstand and noted that it was five o'clock in the afternoon. It was way too early for this kind of thing, and with that thought he closed his eyes.

In a few minutes he was out like a light, unaware of what Reno was up to outside.



Something warm and wet was making its way up Clouds neck when he was next aware of what was going on.

Cracking his eyes opened he saw the unruly mane of red hair hovering over him and sighed,

"Are you sober?"

" 'Course" came the short reply, but the soft panting that followed those words caused the blonde to narrow his eyes and sit up suddenly, kicking Reno off balance and onto his back.

The thin man just lay there, staring at him with a shit-faced grin while Cloud stared right back.

"No you're not" He responded softly, noting the dilated pupils and jittery blinks the other man gave every now and then.

Reno just grinned up at him and sat up languidly; it was then that Cloud noticed the line of dried blood coming out of his right nostril.

"Damn it Reno" he whispered, a slight frown forming on his lips.

The green eyed man didn't seem to respond to his words, his smile just shrank a fraction of an inch before he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with you Cloudy?"

"You're coked up Red"

Reno scowled suddenly, "Quit it with that nickname crap, you only use it when you're about to say something I aint gonna like"

Cloud had forgotten how unpredictable the redhead was when in this state of mind, he'd go from happy, to angry to horny in minutes. It could be used to his advantage though, as much as he hated to admit it…

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to keep on doing whatever it was you were doing a second ago" He murmured out huskily, giving a tell-all twitch of his hips.

The lanky man sat them for a moment, his drugged up mind computing what the blue eyed man had just said, and when he finally got it, he didn't waste any time in straddling his hips and attacking his mouth.

While he began to undress his lover in a rehearsed, familiar rhythm, Cloud couldn't help but realize how much he enjoyed fucking the redhead while he was like this. He was obnoxious yes, but in bed it he was shameless and willing to try anything- No! He would not support Reno behaving like this, this was just a way to calm him down was all, he did not enjoy it, he did not enjo- Oh ,but it really did feel good when the thin man touched him right_ there_, licked him at just the right _moment, _said just the right _words._

"Nnng, Cloud…Oh…god…har…der"

Maybe Reno on cocaine wasn't such a bad thing…

--

He couldn't stand Reno on cocaine.

"Damn Cloud, that was _good_, man I aint gonna be walkin for days, weeks even-"

"Shut up!"

He rambled and talked, gossiped and talked, lectured and then talked some more for good measure.

"C'mon man, don't tell me that wasn't the best sex we ever had, " the taller of the two continued talking, "except for that one time I gotcha ta' try ecstasy with me, remember that?"

The blonde couldn't help but remember that occasion, and he couldn't deny it had been the hottest night he and the redhead experienced, albeit it was a bit sloppy, like drugged up virgins.

With a sigh, Cloud decided to allow the red head to keep on talking and _suggesting _things; maybe it was just better off that way.


End file.
